


I Need You, I Love You

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Castiel's point of view in the crypt scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. They both belong to Kripke, CW, and TPTB (besides, if I owned it... -thinks up dirty thoughts- let's just say it wouldn't be aired on CW. ;) )
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Sep 13, 2013

“I need you.” Dean pleads on his knees, bloody and swollen face looking up at Castiel with so much emotion.

And for the first time, Castiel thinks without Naomi screaming in his ear, telling him to kill Dean; without her controlling his vessel and maybe even his grace. His thoughts are his own. His feelings are his own.

How can he kill this man? Dean still cares about him. He is family to Dean and Dean is Castiel’s family as well. Castiel needs him too, he know that now. But that’s not all. There’s something else too. Castiel loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
